The Right One
by emmagranger11
Summary: This is a short story but has a good poem in it Hermione found Ron cheating on her and is crying in the gardens when a certain someone comes I decided to make it a full story please read and review! you'll get a cookie
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I wrote this one day and I thought it'd be perfect for this story its just a short one-shot about Hermione shes having some dating problems and the bold words are the poem I really hope you like it! Please read & review

The right one

Hermione's whole body shook in her raged breathes as she suppressed tears. Hiccupping slightly her head faced towards the floor, a silent tear rolled down her cheeks.

_**To know joy you must first experience sorrow**_

'Why would he do this?' she thought sadly the urge to cry coming up once more

**_To know pleasure you must first know pain_**

She sniffled as she remembered moments earlier

_2 minutes before_

"_hey hon I got you some-" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks there Ron was kissing Lavender her boyfriend "R-Ron?" their kiss broke "oh 'mione! Its not what it looks like-" Hermione gulped her lip quivering, no she would not let him see her cry she turned around and broke into a run tears threatening to fall she made it outside into a nearby garden where she could be alone._

_**To know love you must first experience hate**_

There she was miserable and Ron was probably snogging Lavender. This was all Lavender's fault! She clenched her fists angrily and glared at a nearby rose there it was looking all innocent, sparkling with dew. The sun was starting to go down.

_**To know any good thing in life you must first meet its opposite**_

She dabbed her wet cheeks with the back of her hand 'I trusted him…'

_**You've been with so many wrong people**_

" 'Mione? Are you ok?" she had been so caught up in thought she hadn't heard someone walk up.

_**That someday, just maybe the right one will come and show you what true love really is…**_

She looked up even with her tear-stained face she still looked beautiful to him "Hello Harry" she gave a soft smile… maybe this wouldn't be so bad….

Authors Note: I promise cookies to everyone that reviews! hands out cookies


	2. Harry and the fight

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you seriously think I would be on right now? Haha nope it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

The Right one Chapter two

Right before…

" '_Mione? Are you ok?" she had been so caught up in thought she hadn't heard someone walk up._

_She looked up even with her tear-stained face she still looked beautiful to him "Hello Harry" she gave a soft smile… maybe this wouldn't be so bad…._

She sniffled, and her gaze didn't flicker him. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath when he whispered "hello, Hermione are you ok?" he repeated saying her name in a way that made her feel wonderous. But as soon as she looked at the doorway the pain flooded back.

**Love comes with a cost,**

She began nodding but somehow she found herself shaking her head and collapsing into Harry. He took off his coat since the sun had gone down it was getting cold, and placed it delicately on Hermione.

**One much know,**

He stroked her hair and said "I…I saw it, he-he shouldn't have done that" he said gently suddenly filling with a rage, that he was unfamiliar with. "Of course n-not" she was surprised at the strength of her own voice. "Why? W-w-what did I do?" she leaned against his chest miserably.

**You must take a chance,**

"You did nothing love, it was his entire fault the stupid git" Harry muttered to her softly. She couldn't help but suppress a smile, after all Harry was…perfect why didn't she see it before?

**And then let go,**

"Harry? C-can you take me inside? Its awfully cold" she blushed "sure" he smiled and they stood up Hermiones knees turned weak and she almost fell again but luckly Harry caught her and grinned "Same Hermione" and he picked her up and started carrying her to the castle.

**Where-ever it may go,**

"AHHHH HARRY STOP IT" she said in shrieks of laughter and pounding on Harry but he was enjoying himself she was actually smiling!

**Let love take the course,**

When they reached the castle which was not that far away Harry put her down and burst out laughing "w-What?" she said trying to be serious "am I amusing?" she demanded then started giggling "Yes" Harry grinned.

**Into another's arms,**

They walked inside and Hermione had forgotten about Ron and Lavender (Author: coughs jerk one and jerk two coughs again)

But as soon as they arrived in the common rooms she saw a certain jerk one and jerk two- I mean Ron and Lavender in the corner and the tears came again. "Come on 'mione" Harry said then half-way up the stairs he suddenly turned around marched over to Ron and punched him in the face. Hard. Lavender (author: a.k.a. jerk one) hurry and got something for Ron who had a bloody nose.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HER! She's better off with me!" He screamed losing it and he hit Ron in the stomach. she gasped and just stood there looking like an idiot for several moments just staring trying to figure out what had happened. Harry just stopped and waited for Ron to punch back but nothing came "Y-your right" Ron said defeated and was clutching his stomach. She didn't believe what was happening, Harry was breathing hard "Come on" he said quietly and she nodded and quickly followed.

**Theres always hope,**

"Harry…Thanks" Hermione she smiled gratefully. "Did you really mean it?" she asked In a timid voice. "Mean what?" he said a smile creeping up on his face acting innocent. "What you said about me being better off with you" she bit her lip nervously.

**That you will find true love,**

"Of course" his eyes sparkled at that moment he realized it he like…Hermione… he had always. He just never knew, until now.

**But some are blind to it,**

She smiled and a little something called hope rose. Just a little dab could do a whole change and she had more then a dab…she had Harry….

**So keep your eyes open wide,**

He grinned "I'll see you tomorrow… promise me you will get some sleep?" he gave her a side smile and she knew what answer he wanted. She just didn't know if she would give it to him or not.

**And you will see it,**

Smirking she said "maybe I will… or maybe I'll wake you up at 3 in the morning to tell you good night" she said in mock mysteriously. And she said "good night" and went up into her rooms, remembering the whole day and Ron…

**But some is false,**

She remembered how she'd been so gullible to his lies and silly tales.

**Not to be trusted,**

Slowly she was drifting into sleep where dreams conquer all.

**So make your judgments wise,**

Yawning she closed her eyes, and sweet thoughts of Harry went through her mind all night along…

**For it will help, in the near future…..**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors note: Well there it is I was a little iffy with this chapter at first because of the whole Harry fighting thing, I hope you all aren't going to hate me for it hides but I'm going to update soon. Also with the poem I just watched Titanic and it was really sad so I wrote this poem and I added it to the story to anyone asking yes I wrote the stories that includes every poem I have and will ever put in this fic ok? Please review!**


	3. A tender kiss

Authors note: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters,** I am merely a fan that writes stories to go with it…

To Tatertot: I don't mean to sound rude but your being very hypocritical, because you did not capitalize any of your beginning sentences on the review, you did not capitalize your I's and I hope you know I do use good grammer oh and really is spelled r-e-a-l-l-y so if I were you I wouldn't say I don't use "punctuation" because clears throat apparently I use it more then you. When I write a story I make a poem first and write around it if you only want the story don't read the poem if you only want the poem only read the bolded letters. But please don't criticize my story if you don't even understand it because you are the only one who has complained and when I write my poems I only use comas and a period at the end, if you don't like it then don't read it fine with me, I hope you guys like this chapter!

She woke up with the sunlight streming into the room, and she sat up rubbing her eyes. That had been a wonderful dream! She…was with Harry!

**Sometimes you question who is the one,**

Giggling slightly and happier then she'd been in a long time, Hermione jumped out of bed, and quickly changed and combed her hair. She raced downstairs and out of the common room "Where dear child could you be going so quickly?" The fat lady asked her in surprise as she jogged down the hall. "Breakfast" was all she called back and appeared back several moments later with a stack of buttered toast.

**The one you will wander around for,**

"Hey Dean? Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked Dean at the entrance to the Gryffindor common rooms.

"Um yeah he just came down" Dean replied leaving and walking down the great hall "thanks!" she called and ran inside where she went face to face with Harry at the door, nearly dropping the toast, she smiled warmly "good morning Harry" she grinned and gave him some toast "Oh thanks 'Mione"

**Searching,**

Hermione was about to say the password when Harry interrupted her "ho-" "Wait! Hermione um wouldn't you rather go on a walk and eat breakfast?" he was glancing at the door nervously.

**But only to be not noticed,**

"No thank you, I'd rather eat in the common room" Hermione said briskly and repeated "ho-" but then she stopped for someone else had opened the portrait… Ron…

**Ignored for others,**

She saw him and closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Ron" she said and both Harry and Ron looked at her startled. She opened her eyes "You have hurt me… very badly but… I-I don't want us to be enemies" she started looking at the floor "I know things will never be the same again… I'm sorry" Ron said looking regretful and Hermione saw bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't had a good nights sleep in a few days.

**The one that gives you chills,**

"Its ok Ron, you being stupid has made me realize something…" Hermione glanced at Harry.

**The one who brings life to your day,**

"I love him" she said firmly and pointed to Harry who looked to happy to describe.

**The one you're meant to be with, **

Ron nodded and sighed "Well… um I guess I'll see you two around" Ron said a departed leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

**But sometimes it's merely a myth,**

"He doesn't deserve your kindness" Harry whispered softly glaring at the shadow of Ron but it was now gone.

**The ghost of a smile fades on your lips,**

"No… but it would have been worse to not accept" Hermione stepped closer to Harry.

**When the one who hurt you is near,**

"I guess…" Harry agreed and got a little closer too.

**We try to forget it but it keeps coming back,**

"Are all of us still friends?" Hermione asked timidly not really liking Ron at the moment.

**That is a fact,**

"I hope so, but I'll be just as happy beating him up" Harry joked.

**It is not always clear,**

Hermione smiled and said "I don't think that will be necessary" there was only a foot of space between them.

**Who this "one" is,**

"You know, your kinda cute when your mad" Hermione grinned and then there was only 7 inches between them.

**So make your choice,**

"Oh really now?" Harry said a blush creeping up on his cheeks. 6 inches

**And let your heart guide you,**

Hermione let out a fake gasp "is the famous Harry Potter blushing!" she exclaimed teasingly. 5 inches

**Through the darkness,**

"I only blush when I get told I'm cute by cute girls" He grinned evily.4 inches

**Its like a light,**

"Oh so I'm cute?" Hermione's eyes flashed with joy. 2 inches

**Showing you the way,**

"You know what Hermione?" Harry asked. "What?" she watched him carefully and he smiled.

**Into his arms,**

"I… I love you too" and he leaned in and gave Hermione the most tender and caring kiss she has ever had…

**To forever stay…..**

The End!

I'm sorry to end it I only meant for this to be a one-shot, and its three chapters now but sadly every good thing in life must end eventually except life its-self, so please review and check out some of my other stories please! I thought this was a good place to end the story, I hope you all liked it. Thank you and thank you and I'll thank you all again for all of the wonderful reviews I've gotten I love you all so much

**Rachel **


End file.
